The Little Wolf Cards
by Syaoran Girl
Summary: A S+S fic. It starts from The Final Jugdement demo *totally different* things happened...while they where battling, a mysterious girl watches from afar. Who is she? She has altared the furture. And what is gonna happen? Plz read and review! ^_~


  
T h e L i t t l e W o l f C a r d s  
  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Note ~ 1st of all, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters or any of that  
mushy stuff. They all belong to CLAMP or who ever. The only thing I own is this  
fanfic and the characters I created [if I have any] Next, this is my second fanfic I created.  
You might know me from the author of "The Fight For Syaoran" and the Webmisstress of  
*~* Kawaii Little Wolf *~* -- http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/klw  
My name is Cyndi but you can call me Syaoran Girl (---nickname).   
  
Key ~   
"..." talking   
'...' thinking   
*...* action   
~~~ time passes/different scene   
[...] author's note   
  
Japanese Key [for this chapter]~  
Gomen = Sorry  
Demo = But  
Kawaii = Cute  
Iie = No  
Hoe = Huh?!/What?!/Wow! [term used by Sakura]   
Nani = What  
Daijoubu[?] = Are you ok[?]/I am ok/Its ok  
Hai = Yes  
Arigatou = Thank you  
  
Okie! Gomen-nasai for talking so much! Now on with the fanfic! ^_~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
  
+ Prologue + The Final Judgment   
  
A whole *new* twist of fate...the beginning is like the show but read on and you'll find a ~ totally new beginning ~.  
  
Tomoyo walks around Sakura and Syaoran with her video camera in hand. "You guys look so  
kawaii!" Tomoyo blushes. Sakura and Syaoran sweat drops. "This costume suits you well, Sakura-chan!"  
Sakura was wearing a costume with yellow-orange bow on her neck that flows down with a bell   
at the end, white shirt, white gloves, yellow shorts, with a pink cap, blue stockings, red & white shoes  
with a yellow-orange bow matching the one on her neck, and a pink hat with a bit of yellow and orange.   
  
Then Syaoran comes out of Tomoyo's van in his traditional Chinese robes pasted down in the   
Li Clan for years. Tomoyo pushes him towards Sakura. "There there there there." Syaoran stood next to  
Sakura. Tomoyo records them two. "Ah...you look so kawaii!" Sakura smiles. "Isn't Sakura's smile just  
beautiful??" Syaoran blushed. "Have you signed your name on it?"  
  
Sakura takes out the last Clow Card she had captured. "Iie..."  
  
"Please sign it now!" Tomoyo said in a cheerfully voice and hold her video camera at Sakura.  
  
Sakura takes out a pen and about to sign her name on the Clow Card.   
  
"All the card will be sealed away..." Ceroberus wasn't too happy. Sakura smiled. "I believe you can   
do anything..."He seemed as if he knew something bad was gonna happen.   
  
"Hoe? Kero-chan...?" Sakura didn't quite understand. She had a confused face and looked at Ceroberus.  
  
"Are you gonna sign the card?" Asked Syaoran.   
  
Sakura changed her face impression with a smile. "Hai." Sakura signed "SAKURA" on The Earthy card.   
  
"O yah..." Tomoyo puts her video camera down. "...if Sakura-chan has some of the Clow Cards and  
Li-kun has the rest, who is the real owner?"  
  
Ceroberus responded, "You will find out very soon..." A strong wind blows at everyone.   
  
Kaho said in a mysterious voice, "This is the Final Judgment."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura was confused. Syaoran stood in front of Sakura with a fighting stance to protect her if   
anything happens. Then slowly, Yukito starts to floats. "Yukito-san!" Sakura shouted. He glows in a light blue   
aura. Everyone watches. Then wings on his back grow bigger and covers Yukito. The symbol of Clow glows.   
He shines. The wings open. Then a mysterious guy comes out. Everyone expect Ceroberus and Kaho   
was confused and couldn't believe what they saw.   
  
"W-who...are you?" Sakura was worried.  
  
Ceroberus replied, "Yue."  
  
"Yue...?" Sakura didn't understand. Yue in Chinese means Moon. He is also the second Guardian of  
the Clow Cards. "Hoe? Where is Yukito-san?" Sakura looked around.  
  
Syaoran looked too. "Where did he go?" Tomoyo still records.  
  
"Tsukishiro-kun was Yue." Kaho look at Sakura.  
  
"No way..." Sakura seemed a bit sad.   
  
Yue starts a small conversation with Ceroberus. "Long time no see, Ceroberus."  
  
"I've been careless. I let all the cards escape. Demo, you have always been a friend of Sakura's   
brother. Hiding all your aura and true identity a secret."   
  
Yue flies over to Sakura and holds her chin with his hand. He looks into her eyes. Sakura blushes. "So,   
Ceroberus has chosen you as the Cardcaptor..." She still didn't understand. "Demo...their seems to be another   
Cardcaptor..." Yue takes his hand off of Sakura's chin and put it on his own. He looks at Syaoran. "Not being able   
to capture all the cards by one person, the Final Judgment is useless."  
  
Sakura whispers, "Final..Judgment?"  
  
"I don't think so. I believe Sakura can do anything."  
  
"Optimistic as ever." Yue had a mean tone to his voice."  
  
Ceroberus glares a bit at Yue. "You are stubborn as ever, Yue."  
  
Yue flies up in the air and looks at Syaoran with his blue eyes. Eyes like the moon. Syaoran stands in fighting  
stance, ready to fight. His eyes glows blue. A blue aura surrounds Syaoran. His red-brownish eyes turns deep black.  
He floats in the air. "Hoe?? Li-kun?" Sakura looks at him. Yue flies on top of the Tokyo Tower and Syaoran glows more  
and flies to the Tokyo Tower too. Sakura tries to run to get Syaoran. "LI-KUN! LI-KUN?!Whats happening?!"   
  
Now both Yue and Syaoran are on the Tokyo Tower. They were facing each other but a couple of meters away.  
Syaoran eyes turn back to normal. "Huh?" He looks around and notices he is waaayyyyy up on the tower. 'Ehhhh.....  
how I get here??' Yue raises his hand and diamond like crystals shoots at Syaoran. "Huh?!" Syaoran dodges the attack.  
He jumps on the other side of the tower hoping to buy some time.   
  
While he jumps Yue says, "With all your cards, defeat me." Syaoran was a bit shocked. None of Clow Reed's book  
ever talked about Yue or what he did. It was a secret. Till now. The ruler of the the Final Judgment and the second   
Guardian out of the pair Clow Reed had created. While Syaoran was still jumping, Yue shoots another row of sharp crystals  
and cuts right through Syaoran's costume and into his arm. A small amount of blood drips. Lucky, it didn't hit him right in the  
middle of his arm, it was the side. Syaoran puts his hand on the injured arm and holds it tightly in pain. His hand was   
colored with a bit of redness.   
  
Down below was Kaho, Tomoyo, and Sakura watching this act of fate. Sakura just watches in   
horror as she sees one of her best friends getting hurt.  
  
A mysterious girl watches in the shadows on the roof of an tall building. She has long gray hair flowing in the   
air almost touching the floor, baby blue eyes, looks like the same height and age as Tomoyo. She was wearing a long   
blue dress with wings on the top. She stood in the dark, you can't really see her very clearly demo no one noticed her.  
She was a few blocks away from the Tokyo Tower. She was very quiet. Didn't say anything. She didn't want to be noticed.  
She just watched silently.  
  
Back to Yue and Syaoran, Syaoran didn't give up. He let go of his arm and just ignored it. He took out one of his   
yellow incantation paper. It was the thunder one. "King of thunder, come forth! Obey the command!!!" Syaoran shouted   
out and takes out his sword and touches the paper. Thunder comes charging at Yue out from the paper. Yue raises his   
hand and a barrier blocks it. The thunder disappears. Syaoran was surprised. 'NANI!?"' He tried again. This time with the   
fire incantation. "God of fire, come forth!" He touches the paper with his sword. A huge flame of fire rushes out of the   
paper and shoots at Yue. Once again, the barrier just blocks it.   
  
"I thought a Decanted of Clow Reed wound be a good fighter."  
  
"Hmp..." Syaoran glares at him.  
  
Sakura was very worried."Li-kun..." She saw everything. None of his incantations has worked. Tomoyo  
still records. She records every single moment of Syaoran battling Yue. Also she was recording how worried  
her best friend, Sakura, was.  
  
This time Yue forms a bow and creates a arrow and targets it at Syaoran. Syaoran quickly tried to  
uses a Clow Card. He goes through his small pile of card. Yue aims it at him and ready to shoot. 'Hmm...  
maybe this can work!' Yue launches the arrow at Syaoran.  
  
"NOOO!" Sakura screamed from below.  
  
Syaoran threw a card in the air and it floats. The arrow is just seconds away from hitting him. He takes   
out his sword and reaches the card. Now the arrow is just 5 seconds away... [5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Launch off! *j/k*] His   
sword's tip finally touched the card and he called commanded, "FREEZE!" The arrow turned frozen solid. It was less  
then 1 inch away from hitting his kawaii face. The arrow became too heavy and it just fell. It smashed into pieces.  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
Sakura sighed in relief too. "Thank Goodness..."  
  
Tomoyo watches her as she sighed in releif. 'Hmm..could it be? Sakura likes..him?"  
  
"I am not done...yet" Yue glared at Syaoran. Yue flies behind Syaoran and slashes him. Syaoran goes flying  
and falls back to the tower. Yue once again slashes him. Syaoran flips over 1 inch away from the edge of the tower.  
One tiny inch away from death. Syaoran was on the floor. Very dizzy from the hits Yue have made. He tries to get up.  
Yue raises his hand again for the next set of crystals. "No..." Syaoran whispered. He got slashed 2 times. Half of his  
costume already is ruined. Cuts and holes. Yue just continues to battle heartlessly. Not caring if he gets injured or not.  
This is his gonna dedicated who is gonna be his new Master or Mistress. He is not gonna take a chance making a  
wrong choice . Yue shoots a whole set of sharp crystal at Syaoran again.   
  
"Watch out! Syaoran-kun!!!!!!!!!" Sakura scream. Tears came flooding out.   
  
Tomoyo was shocked. 'She called him by Syaoran-kun' [BTW, in Japanese if you called someone by their 1st name   
that means you respect that person as a very good friend or as a lover]  
  
Syaoran noticed it too. Sakura called him by Syaoran and not Li. He got hit by the sharp crystal. Then he goes  
flying off the tower. He was falling but mindlessly he was happy in a way. 'She called me by Syaoran...' Then he hit one of   
the bars and just lays there. He tries to get up. Yue flies down to get him again. Syaoran was badly injured. His whole  
costume was wrecked and cuts and bruises bleed. Demo, he just ignored it. Thinking about what just happened seconds   
ago made him stronger.   
  
*flashback*  
  
"Watch Syaoran-kun!!!!!!!!"  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
The voice just repeated and repeated. He didn't know what was wrong with him demo he was sure pretty happy.   
Sakura's tears come rolling out. Syaoran notices it even thou they are very far apart. [I mean...Syaoran is on the  
Tokyo Tower ,Sakura & the gang is on below, and couple of meters away watching!] Syaoran smiles at Sakura. His weak   
and beat up face smiled. Sakura saw and was a bit happier. Her tears stopped. Then Syaoran looked away from Sakura and   
on to Yue. Yue looks in discuss. "Hmp.." He takes out another card and hits it with the tip of his sword. "STORM!"   
A huge tornado traps Yue.  
  
"NANI?!" Yue was stuck but he kept on struggling to get out.   
  
Syaoran seemed a bit more happier too. 'Maybe this is gonna work after all...'   
  
"Argh..." The Storm card wrap Yue in a huge winds. He was in the center of the storm where it is the strongest.  
Yue's blue eyes glow and the tornado vanishes.  
  
"No way..." Syaoran falls on the floor but hangs on to his sword which is on the ground holding him up. Slowly  
Syaoran looses energy.   
  
Syaoran tries to get up. He fails demo he still tries to get up. He looks one more time at Sakura. Her beautiful  
face with big beautiful emerald eyes worried and sad. Her brownish hair blows in the wind. Standing there and watching   
Syaoran's every move. Syaoran looked back at Yue. "Hm?" Yue wonders.   
  
Syaoran tries to get up again. He did it. Yue makes another bow and ready to shoot an arrow. Syaoran glares and  
reaches for another Clow Card. Yue holds a bow and a arrow one is each of his hands. He puts the arrow over the bow.  
Aims it at the poorly beaten up Syaoran. Syaoran takes one out. Yue stretches the bow. Ready to shoot any second.   
"NOO!" Sakura cried.   
  
Yue shoots the arrow demo Syaoran said, "TIME!" The arrow frozen. Everything was yellow. Everything was frozen.  
There where people who were talking to their friends. Now their frozen solid. Sakura, Ceroberus, and Kaho wasn't affected  
by Time demo Tomoyo was. On that same building, the mysterious girl still watches. She hasn't been affected by time either.  
Who could she be? Does she have magical power too? Since she wasn't affected by Time's magic? The answer is unknown, for  
now. She stays hidden in the shadow. Not letting anyone notice her. Syaoran looked around and Yue was gone. "Huh..?  
Where he go??" Then out of no where Yue came behind him and shooted the arrow. "AAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran cried in  
pain. Then the time card disappears along with all the Clow Cards Syaoran caught. Yue pushes him and he falls off the Tokyo   
Tower. He was too scared to look. Syaoran was falling fast since the tower is over 333 meters high!   
  
Sakura screamed, "Syaoran-kun! NO!!!" She couldn't help it but she took out her key. "RELEASE!" Her key changed  
to the wand. She quickly uses windy and it gently picks Syaoran and places him where Sakura is. Syaoran blinks. He looks  
at Sakura. Sakura turns a bit red. Syaoran turns a bit red too.   
  
Yue flies down from the tower and says, "Syaoran has lost. Now its your turn." Yue's eyes glow blue again and Sakura   
surrounds in a aura. Her emerald eyes turns deep black. She floats slowly towards Yue. Yue flies to the Tokyo Tower.  
  
"What..NO!" Syaoran tries to run after her demo he just didn't have the strength anymore. He used it all up  
during the battle with Yue. He falls to the floor.  
  
Tomoyo runs over to Syaoran. "Daijoubu?! Li-kun?" Tomoyo is worried too.   
  
"H-hai..." His voice was weak. He looks at Sakura.   
  
Tomoyo looks at her too. "I hope everything is all right."  
  
"I believe Sakura can do anything." Ceroberus said with confident.  
  
"Same here." Kaho added. "Because she is Kinomoto-san...iie..I mean Sakura-chan."  
  
Yue command Sakura to fly to the tower and she does. She lands on the near top floor. The same place where  
Syaoran has battled with Yue. Her eyes becomes normal. "Hoe?" Sakura wakes up. "How did I get here??"   
  
Yue looks at her. "With all your Clow Cards...defeat me."   
  
Sakura was shocked to hear that. She looks at Yue. Tears fulled her eyes. "Yuk..ito..-san.." Yue flies up. He   
creates the diamond like crystal again. "I can't fight you..." He just continues to fight. He shoots the crystals at her. She   
flips and rolls over to the edge. "You are Yukito-san!!" He slashed her. She didn't even put effort to it. Sakura didn't want   
to fight her love. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever. Her costume too, got ruined. Sakura tries to get up. Yue raises his  
hand and sends another set of them. Sakura took out her card, "FLY!" The wings on her wand grew bigger and she ridded  
on her wand. Sakura tries to fly away from Yue.   
  
Yue flies after her. "If you don't fight you will loose." He catches up and flies behind her. Yue shoots the   
crystals again. Sakura falls off her wand and hits the wall. Then she falls onto the floor. She tried to get up demo Yue  
just slashed her. She flew in up. Then she smashed into the floor. Yue slashes her again. And again. Sakura moans in pain.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes. He could bare watching. He thinks. 'I might not have won, but I hope you do.'   
  
Sakura got cuts, buries, black & blues, and everything. She is as badly injured as Syaoran. Yue creates another bow  
and arrow. He targets at Sakura.   
  
The mysterious girl still watches. She laughs in a evil voice.  
  
"Eh..? Did you hear that?" Syaoran looks around.  
  
"No..." Tomoyo didn't hear anything.  
  
"I must be me..."  
  
The girl covers her mouth. She stops laughing.   
  
Sakura tries to get up. She thinks. "What card..can i use?" Yue aims it her and shoots. Sakura quickly takes out  
a Clow Card. "WINDY!" Windy deflects the arrow. It charges at Yue. His eyes glowed then windy turned around and Windy  
tied Sakura. "AHHH!" She can't get out. She is stuck.   
  
Yue flies lower to have a little chat. "You have lost too."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Hai. You. The Clow Cards need a strong master. The only person who can beat me is Clow Reed"   
  
The girl gasped when Yue said Clow Reed.  
  
Yue's eyes glow and the wood card flies out. It makes vines and ties Sakura tightly. "Everyone that has to do with the   
Clow Cards will pay the price. Neither you, Sakura, or Syaoran could have defeated me. So the world would be in  
disaster once again."  
  
Sakura tries to breathe. "Wha..what will happen?"  
  
"Everyone would forget the person they love the most."  
  
Sakura's eyes fills with tears. Syaoran and Tomoyo gasped. Ceroberus and Kaho looked into sadness. The vines  
tightly hold in one place. "The Clow Cards cherish the person who captures them. To grief is to forget."  
  
Sakura cries. An image of Yukito pops in her head. "Yukito-san..." Then a image of Syaoran pops. "Syaoran-kun..?!"   
  
"Huh?" Syaoran heard his name.  
  
"Eh..n-n-no-nothing!!" Sakura turns red.  
  
Yue's eyes glow and the vines ties her up under she looks like a mummy. Sakura faints.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Syaoran and Tomoyo screamed.  
  
Kaho takes out her bell. She gets ready to use it. She holds the bell to give Sakura a second chance. The   
mysterious girl watching shouted, "NOOO!" She raises her hand, an aura surrounds the bell. Then Kaho's bell broke  
into pieces and disappeared.  
  
"What?" Kaho looks at her hand. "How?"  
  
Ceroberus senses something. A strong power. The girl got noticed so she decided to go some place else. She disappears.  
  
Yue's eyes glow and the Ceroberus turns back to his false form. Syaoran's sword, incantations, and lasin board   
disappear. Sakura's wand and cards disappears. All traces of magic disappears. Then everything turned black. It was dark.   
  
*alarm rings*  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sakura wakes up. The clock falls on her head. "Ow!" She picks up the clock. "Hm..  
that was such a long dream! I am late!!!" Sakura gets out of bed and quickly changes her cloths.   
  
"Sakura-san! Your breakfast is done. You don't want to be late."  
  
"Hai! Father!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Come in!"   
  
"Syaoran-sama, your gonna be late for school. Please hurry up."  
  
"Hai! Wei." Syaoran packed his backpack. He puts on the Tomoeda school uniform and hat. He leaves for school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura roller blades down the Cherry Blossoms trees. She looks at them in amazement. The flowers shined and   
sparkle under the sunlight. "They are so beautiful..." She was to busy starring at the flowers and didn't look where she was  
going. She crashes into someone. They both fall on the floor. "Gomen-ne!!!!!! I wasn't looking!" She looks at the floor while  
she was talking.  
  
"Daijoubu. Daijoubu." The boy got up and gave her a hand.  
  
Sakura grabs onto it and gets up. She looks at the boy. 'He looks so familiar. He is quite kawaii...'   
  
The boy looks back. 'This girl...' He asks her, "What is your name?"   
  
"I am Kinomoto, Sakura!" She smiles. "You?"  
  
"I am Li, Syaoran."   
  
"Its nice to meet you!" Sakura shakes his hand. He shakes back too. Then they stop. "So, what school do you go to?"  
  
"Tomoeda."   
  
"Hai!" She jumps up in excitement. "I go there too!"   
  
"Um..lets go to shcool...together then..." Syaoran was a bit nervous. He really never had a friend that was a girl.   
Well, at least he thinks he didn't.  
  
Then the two walked to school together. They talked a bit. And continued to walk.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
So what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Please send all your comments to SakuraKinomoto13@yahoo.com And review the  
fanfic! Arigatou! See ya in the next chapter! ^_~  
  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Syaoran Girl +Cyndi+  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/klw  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
  
  



End file.
